The Damned and Wicked
by Joji Sada
Summary: Harry has joined the Dark Side? Who would’ve thought? I must warn that this story is far from the normal. There is some very bad OOCness with Severus but it works with it. PLease RR...Thanks...Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters that J.K. Rowling has somehow thought up in her own imagination. I can, however, only dream. The plot, Nox Noctis (and her descriptions), and Trigger Riley are mine.

**Summary:** Harry has joined the Dark Side? Who would've thought? I must warn that this story is far from the normal. There is some very bad OOCness with Severus but it works with it. I would so love to give a more detailed summary but that would destroy the effects of suspense. I bid you good day and enjoy the story.

**A/N:** This is but a crazy plot bunny that perched itself on my shoulder and wouldn't let me sleep until I wrote it. It is one of the craziest and I hope, damn near, most original. But that is a feat I will never manage considering the other brilliant minds on this website. But alas if I wish to sleep again I must try. lol...I am off and enjoy. Please R/R….Flames accepted. P.S. I'm so sorry about not updating my other story….I am at major writers block. My damn muses abandoned me for a trip to Ireland. Anyways; on with the show.  
Anything in _Italics_ is a dream, spell, or subconscious. Since my comp was being a jerk I used (**_HPHPHP_**) to seperate places, time periods, etc. Hope t not confusing...SRY.

* * *

The scarred flesh on his pale forearm seared to life with an agonizing intensity that scrunched his impassive mask into one of pain. 

His godson stared, unblinkingly, at him; already fully aware of what the meaning of this. His childhood had been filled with much worse but seeing his godfather, who usually showed no emotion, reduced to fighting a losing inner battle created its own unseen conflict. His silver-blue eyes stared with a determined fierceness towards the man he considered more a father than his own. He was ripped from his thoughts by the surprisingly calm voice of his godfather.

"I must take my leave before he loses his temper. The Dark Lord will not take kindly to tardiness. You know what to do pending a return."

"Yes, sir."

With that, the older wizard hurried thru the castle to the apparition point. It was only then, as the crack of apparition hung in the air, did Severus Snape realize something was wrong.

**_HPHPHPHPHPHP_**

The Death Eaters gathered amidst the cloaked room where Voldemort's 'throne' was located. He arrived, mask firmly in place, to find a shocking sight that would render anyone speechless. His own wit seemed frozen inside his head. The shock would have been evident on the eldest and most trained of faces had the masks not covered each sinister face of the damned and wicked.

Harry Potter stood, unbound, in front of the Dark Lord. His wand lay unchecked on the stone floor at his feet. The two most powerful wizards in history had locked gazes and were hissing back and forth leaving clueless and suspicious Death Eaters in its wake.

**Harry's POV**

I was quite aware of the gathering group of Death Eaters as Voldemort hissed back in a malicious, yet almost playfully amused, tone. The silence was magnified as every eye was trained on us. The only sounds were our hisses reflecting off the walls.

"Did you ssseriousssly believe you would leave if you dared to enter here Potter?"

"No, My Lord." I gave a small bow. "I wish to become one of your legion."

Voldemort gave a high, shrill-like laugh as he continued; "Now why must I believe you, oh Savior of Light." He said in a calm, slightly mocking tone which I found more unnerving than if he would have had sixty Death Eaters torturing me. He tried to delve into my mind but I gave no resistance. It would do me no good to piss off the Dark Lord himself.

"Search my mind all you wish or torture me until you are sssatissfied, my lord, but my loyalty is sssincere. The old bastard hass crossed me too many times. You, my lord, will win and why would I wish to be on the losing side." In conclusion, I bowed once more and lowered myself to kneel on the floor in front of him as the assault on my mind became increasingly intense.

He continued searching until finally pulling back; his lips curving into a sickeningly dark smile while his red eyes bored into the back of my head, my eyes focused on the stone. Out of nowhere, he broke the silence my last comment had created. "Asss you wish my young sssnake."

**Normal POV**

"Luciusss, Sssnape; step forward." Simultaneously, two cloaked and masked figures stepped forward to bow beneath their Lord. Voldemort proceeded to give them orders while addressing the rest of the Death Eaters in attendance. "It seems our young Mr. Potter here has come to his senses and had a change of heart. He wishes to receive the mark tonight. Snape, you will stand to his left for I know what pleasure you see in this day finally coming and you are relieved of him. Lucius, you will stand on his right. Potter has made his choice and you two are to make sure he does not change his mind."

Voldemort's eyes trained back onto the submissive form of Harry Potter as he spoke once more. "Boy, come here so you may receive the mark of your lord." Like a machine, Snape watched helplessly as the boy- no, young man- he had tried to protect countless times, offered himself to an insane lord he himself had once opted to follow.

Reaching the Throne, Harry offered his left arm to Voldemort and bowed his head once more. But the Dark Lord's voice cut into Harry's thoughts as he refused the arm. Harry kept his head bowed but his thoughts raced. He did not wish to believe the Dark Lord had refused him. "Mr. Potter, drop your left arm and now offer to me your right." He hissed out. Harry was surprised but it didn't much matter to him as long as he received the mark.

"As you wish, my lord." Harry did as asked, still flanked by Malfoy and Snape. Immediately, Voldemort seized his arm. A cool wand tip was felt for mere seconds before the burning set in. To most, the pain would have made them pass out but Harry didn't even bat an eyelash. After all these years of visions, nightmares, abuse, and the Crucio curse, this was a walk in the park. It still amazed him that since he had accepted his dark side, the pain he felt around Voldemort dimmed to a tolerable amount which a simple Pain Relieving Potion could take care of.

After it was over, Voldemort commanded him to stand before turning his attention to Snape. "Sssnape, take him back to my chambersss, give him the proper potionss, and prepare him."

"Yes, my lord." Snape waited until they were dismissed before taking Potter back to the chamber. 'The brat really has lost it.' He thought miserably. He couldn't help but blame himself considering he had tried to save him from so much since he entered that Damned school he called a home.

**_HPHPHPHPHPHP_**

When they entered the chambers, he had to bite his tongue not to start screaming to the boy the instant the chamber door shut. He could see the boy's mark and it was strikingly varied from the one he bore. A King Cobra shot out of the skull's mouth, but an elegant Egyptian Cobra, Naja Haje, raced in figure eights through both eyes. The skull was a dark, blood red that sent chills through Severus' body as he stared at it. Brought out of his thought suddenly, Snape dropped his voice to a strained whisper. He thought of how to break his anger on the boy but kept in mind to watch his words considering where he was. "What brought this about Harry?"

"Do you trust me Professor?"

"…Yes." It was true. Over the past year, the two had come into a tentative friendship that developed into an easy friendship that almost made it seem as though it had been that way forever. He had come to care for the young man and this just killed him.

"Severus, please come here." Though Severus had his doubts because of what he had just witnessed he did what his friend asked. "I know you are going to protest but please just have faith in me. All will be revealed but I need to cast a silencing charm on you so you cannot hear me and I need you to promise me you will do as I say without fight." He proceeded to pull the older wizard down a few inches to whisper in his ear, "Soon, you will be free." Harry released the older man and stood to face the wall. "Severus, come here. I need you to wrap your arms around my waist and ground me as this goes. Promise me you won't let go." Harry could feel the warmth envelope him and a small nod against his back. "I'm going to cast the silencing charms now. This will work." In a small whisper he finished, "If it doesn't. I love you."

Unbeknownst to Harry, Severus heard the nearly silent declaration before silence enveloped him. He felt Harry press the wand he had been using into his hand and started using wandless magic.

Though Severus could not hear the words, each was morphed into pink jets of light that moved eloquently like calligraphy, if written. He recognized the spell and now knew why Harry had silenced him.

_'**Pulsum Phasma, usus hec navis; Pulsum Procul Irritus**.'_ Immediately, Severus felt Harry rip the wand from his grip and the familiar green light of the Killing curse shot from it; straight into Harry's arm. Severus unconsciously tightened his grip on the younger man as undetermined amounts of magic pulsed through and around him.

"Harry! God Dammit Harry. I know you can't hear me but please wake up. Now, don't leave me you insolent brat. Harry!" Severus' magic was pulsing back and combining with Harry's until the barriers broke. He dropped to his knees, still gripping tightly to the 17 year old wizard now in his lap. "Please, Harry, Dammit; don't do this. Not now. He's not worth your life. Why?" Tears brimmed in the eyes of the normally reserved Potions Master. He was oblivious to the screams of the Inner Circle of the most notorious Death Eaters of the Dark Lord writhing in pain outside the chambers. He was oblivious to the Dark Lord's final Earth shattering screech as darkness enveloped his damned soul. He was oblivious to the changing of his once Dark Mark to know match Harry's. The skulls now a vibrant green with silver lining the King Cobra's scales as the Naja Haje remained black. He was oblivious to the world as he made one final plea to the fading teen. "Please, Harry, I Love You." Darkness now swallowed him, the rest of his words died on his lips.

**_HPHPHPHPHPHP_**

Severus woke with a start, his vision assaulted with white. The warmth his body had last felt now was gone, leaving him cold to the bone. He sat up with a jolt only to find Poppy bustling over to him in hopes to lay him back down.

"Harry…" His raspy voice choked out. Poppy handed him a glass of water as she cast her diagnostic spells and reassuring him.

"He is alive; Severus. Barely, but he is recovering with vigor. I do believe he will recover. His reserves are building back up but it make take some time."

"How long have we been in here?" He asked; his voice monotone and slightly more healed now that he had had some water and a restorative potion shoved down his throat by the over-exuberant nurse.

"Two fortnights." Severus looked over to check on Harry but the curtains were drawn. He knew something had to be wrong. But the potions were taking affect now and his mind fogged over as the witch's final comment penetrated the barriers. "You may see him when you awaken."

**_HPHPHPHPHPHP_**

It was another three days before he awoke again. His body had mostly healed, with the exception of a burn on his back. The witch had no idea how it had come to be there but Severus knew with great clarity. The combination of magic had been fierce at the greatness of it. He had willingly cursed the heat upon himself to protect the young wizard though he had believed it was already too late. He would bare it with pride. The medi-witch had healed it for him but told him she could not remove the scar, not that he particularly wanted her to.

Severus slowly eased out of bed, behind the curtain of the adjoining one. No one seemed to be in the infirmary but he cast his silencing charms as a precaution. After all, Harry was not the only wizard capable of at least some basic wandless magic.

The young man lay still on the infirmary bed. A plain white sheet draped over his chest. His face looked blank and slightly pale. It made Severus' heart ache when he heard the unconscious boy give a whimper of pain. Severus advanced slowly to the bed, only to kneel beside it. He picked up Harry's chilled hands into his own and gave a small kiss on the back of his knuckles. He stood and walked to the head of the bed. Lifting Harry slightly, he slipped in behind the young man so he was cradled gently in his lap. Harry shifted against the heat but remained oblivious to the world and man who awaited his return.

Severus stared at him for a long time. His mind was drunk with worry. Quietly he began to talk to Harry. Telling him everything he ever thought to say. The world became of no consequence. The white eyes of the infirmary faded into a black emptiness where only he and Harry existed.

"Harry, love, I am so sorry. I should have never let you do that. I should have acted when I saw you there, receiving the Dark Mark. I have failed you and for that I would give my life to change. I know you would never wish to have anything with me but I cannot seem to accept that and leave you here alone. I love you; that is something that will never change. You can run but neither Heaven nor Hell would keep me from you. Please come back to me, Harry Potter." A single, solitary tear slid unnoticed down his face; splashing lightly on Harry's cheek. An instantaneous reaction of uncontrollable blue and green light engulfed the little world their minds had erected. In that moment, everything was clear. The world was right and Harry Potter knew he needed to come back. It was time to come back to his_ 'custos.'_ (Keeper) and his love.

"Sev…"

"Harry?" Severus proceeded to brush the fringe of Raven hair from Harry's eyes.

"You're here?" It was more of an uncertain question than a statement.

"Of course, you insolent child, How could I abandoned you? After all, we were attached when we were last together."

"I love you too, you greasy git."

The uneasy silence was broken by a soft chuckle that came from deep within Severus. "What am I to do with you?"

"How about you just stay with me for a while and we get some sleep."

"Hmmm," was the simple reply as they both drifted into a comfortable, sated sleep.

This was the sight Dumbledore and Poppy stumbled upon when they returned to the infirmary. Dumbledore easily disabled the silencing charms and watched the pair with amusement while the medi-witch bit her tongue so she would not start in on how careless Severus was being. The boy obviously needed to recuperate.

After no longer than ten minutes, both Severus and Harry awoke to an audience. "Welcome back to the living my boys." Albus stated calmly, that damned twinkle nearly blinding from its intensity.

"Albus."

"Sir." Harry answered as impassively as Severus, though there was a slight tinge of pink to his unusually pale cheeks.

"It is good to see you have regained strength. It has been a long four and a half weeks. You have many people awaiting word of your health."

Severus snorted at that and plaintively ignored the looks from the other three occupants of the room. The conversation died down quickly as Albus made his excuses to leave and Madame Pomfrey went back to coddling and shoving potions down each of their throats.

"My, My. It seems Mr. Potter that you have healed yourself in your self induced coma. Whatever you did that day depleted every resource your body had access too, as well as some of Severus' but you are now restored back to health." She eyed them both evilly and put a small glare, one that could rival Severus, towards both of them. "I will, however, still be keeping you both overnight and I order bed rest for the next two days; or at least nothing strenuous that would cause you to leave your rooms. No protesting will be tolerated. Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." Harry answered robotically. He had had this conversation and heard the speech more than he heard his own name over the last six years.

"Yes, Poppy." Severus muttered under his breath about how unfair it was and the bed rest was not needed; though he used some rather interesting words. Harry seemed to hear every word and chuckled slightly before drifting back off into sleep; where his dreams were real and his heart lead the way.

_**HPHPHPHPHPHP  
**__  
The ground felt cold beneath his feet as the howling of the full moon came closer. All he could do was run. Red eyes watched him. Every move, every turn; every bit of the way. There was nothing he could do to shake it. He moved faster and faster though his legs were past their breaking point. He would Not stop now. _

"Nox Noctis. M'lady, please, help me. I must escape. My love is in trouble. I ask but a humble piece of guidance."

A whispery, invisible voice floated to his ears. "As you wish my young shadow dweller."  
The next thing he knew he was surrounded by a red strike of magic. His vision blurred before him to an unwanted outline of uniform shadows.

"You said you'd help!" He shouted helplessly against the binds.

"I am." The voice replied in the same, equally clam voice. "Be patient. This takes a fair amount of magic to complete. Keep up your strength and do not fight me; for I fear the war is not over."

As the feminine voice drew back into silence, he was dropped into a field of liquid silver. It had to have been an illusion because he walked casually over it. But as he reached the end, it locked him into place. He watched helpless as a heartbreaking and horrific scene played out before his eyes.

A dark figure stood helpless; backed into a tree like cornered food. A wand lay broken just 6 feet away. From the other side of the field, advancing slowly thru the last 10 feet, an Amber colored werewolf basked in the glow of a long forgotten and rare red light of the moon. The man was doomed to die. No one survives a werewolf when it has marked one as its prey.

Just as suddenly, the werewolf attacked the poor man; the sickening crack of his neck ringing out. It was then did the man in the silver liquid, Harry Potter, fight for his freedom. Nox Noctis refused to let him run to certain death. Crystal tears streaked his face thru the night as he watched the man disappear.

When Sunrise hit, more than one horrific truth was realized. The man had been Severus Snape, his love, and the werewolf was a twistedly happy Remus Lupin.

**_HPHPHPHPHPHP_**

With a jolt, Harry flew into a sitting position before throwing his head over the side and letting loose all the bile now caught in his throat. It went on like this for nearly seven minutes; he barely registered a hand rubbing soothing circles on his back, banishing the vomit, and pulling him back to the bed. the only thing registering in Harry's mind was a cool cloth being placed upon his sweat ridden face and a gentle kiss placed on his lips by a very alive Severus Snape.

"Nightmare?"

Harry took in a shuddering breath before giving his breathy reply. "yes."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. Just hold me for know." Harry turned in Severus' lap in order to bury his head on Severus' chest. Strong arms tightened around him as the tears finally came. He cried for the deaths he had caused, the mistakes he had made, the hole he had deep inside, and the mark of that sick bastard that now tainted and burned his skin. When the shaking subsided he fell into a fitful sleep, which, thankfully, was void of anything but the blankness of his eyelids.

Harry awoke to a cold and empty bed. Severus was nowhere to be found. Harry's breathing was becoming erratic quickly. 'He left. He said he wouldn't leave. Who am I kidding? How could he want me? James Potter's kid, Gryffindor, scrawny, no-good freak. I should have known he would leave as soon as he was free.'

After his little war with himself, he attempted magic. He knew Madam Pomfrey would chew him out but at this point he didn't care. He knew his magic could not be broken; even by Dumbledore himself. Wandlessly, he chanted the spell to put up modified barriers. They were keyed to Dumbledore's and Poppy's magical signature but it would keep everyone unwanted from his side. 'He should have never left.'

**Meanwhile, Same Time as Harry's Inner Battle**

Two Figures stood bickering outside the infirmary doors. It really was a miracle the whole school could not here this childish display by an inane Headmaster and a usually extremely feared Potions Master.

Neither had heard Harry wake, but with Severus screaming at his 'father' figure, no one would.

"Albus, why did you not tell us?"

"Tell you what, my dear boy?"

"Dammit, why did you not tell us he was dead? Or why my mark has not disappeared but changed? What is going on in that damn head of yours?" He spouted. The lid on his anger was disappearing rapidly.

"Firstly, I did not tell you because I simply did not have the opportunity. Secondly, I have no knowledge of the changes or backlash the mark has. Lastly, I brought you out here to talk about your relationship with our young Mr. Potter."

"What about, Albus?" His tone very restricted and stiff.

"The one where I remind you how much I do not condone a relationship between a staff member and a student; regardless, if it is against the rules or not."

"You are just against us being together, if I so choose to follow that, because that would mean your weapon would be thinking for himself."

"Severus." Albus stated in a warning tone.

"No, Albus, it is not against the rules for staff to have relationships with students who are of age 16 or older. Besides, I am not his teacher anymore. He is no longer in my Potions class." Severus said in a cold tone, meant to mock the headmaster.

Before the headmaster could react, Severus used Legilimins on him. Oddly, where he should have seen memories, he saw darkness. 'I knew it. rejecto.'

Severus pulled himself out quickly as the great evil was expelled. "Albus? Are you back with me Albus?"

The ancient wizard stood there dazed for several minutes before answering in his normal, cheerful voice. "Oh yes, sorry about that. It seems I zoned out for a few minutes."

"Maybe you should rest."

"I think I shall go take a lie down."

"I must bid you farewell and get back before Harry awakens."

"Good Day Severus."

"Good Day Albus. I shall keep you informed." Severus finished his sentence and then they went there separate ways. Whatever Severus expected when he walked back into the infirmary, it was nothing remotely close to what he got.

The moment he was within five feet of Harry's curtain, a strong force repelled him backwards. His head made a sickening crack as it connected with stone on the other end of the infirmary. The last thing his hazy vision saw was a frantic nurse bustling towards him. Then the blackness consumed him; his arms open in welcoming.

**_HPHPHPHPHP_**

Nearly a week went by while Severus recovered. Harry would ask his status but refused to drop his barriers to anyone. He was far from ready to face the world.

Severus could not get in to see Harry and it was killing him. He ran over everything, that had happened, time and time again to no avail. There simply was no explanation except the fact that Harry must have lied to him. He must be happy now; to pull such a nasty trick over on his former Potions Master.

He had finally had enough. It was obvious there was a barrier keeping his magic out. He recognized it as a milder version as to the ones he had on Snape Manor. How Harry had managed to do that, well, that was a pure guess. But, anyways, back to his plan. If his magic couldn't go in, then he would have to suppress it. It would take a while to maker the correct potion but it would allow him to at least chew out the brat for pulling this stupid stunt.

So this is where he found himself. Inside his quiet, personal lab, brewing a suppressant potion. Every ingredient was added by a timer. If anything was added at the wrong time or overdosed then there would be serious side effects. This potion would become one of two others; depending on the mistake. The obliviate potion or a Impotent potion. Both of which are bad. Not that he'd ever had them used on himself, thank the higher powers, but working for a Dark Lord lets you see the nastier affects of 'harmless' potions.

Ding _'Time for the Dragon scale, and unicorn blood.'_ He mumbled to himself. Ding Another half an hour and it was time for the Phoenix tears and six drops of my blood mixed with Harry's hair. _'This should do the trick. Now just need to let it simmer. Time for a drink.'_ He said to no one in particular; considering he was alone.

Severus went back to his private chambers. A sanctuary of escape from everything. He walked to his mahogany liquor cabinet and pulled out some age old scotch. A drink of this should sooth him before he hit the good stuff. Vodka and Whiskey. After several glasses, it was time to start imagining things.

**(Time for a visit from a Higher Being)**

"Severus." She breathed.

"Who yyyou?" He slurred out in a very ungraceful manner.

A gorgeous Fallen Angel of Life/Death appeared mystically in his living quarters. One side of her was the epitome of Light, the other a multitude of Darkness. Light reflected her naturistic and beautiful appearance. Her body clashed in a war of power. The left now life; the right now death. An angel's halo floated easily above her head. Until one looked to see it held up by devil's horns. Her left eye was a bright amber with green specs of color, covered slightly by striking fire red hair; the only contrast was black tips and roots. Her right eye was a midnight blue with black specs. This side of hair was a brilliant shimmering black, with contrasting red tips and roots. Her wings bore reminders of the two worlds she was trapped between. The left wing held pearl white feathers, eloquently flowing to the very edge. The right wing was a larger imitation to a bat wing. The wing's skin was thin and ragged while the ends were tattered as if barely escaping an attack. She wore a spiked choker that marked her a damned angel. Three silver bands made there way down each of her arms. Only the Dark side had chains linked to each hoop as if to hold her. A satin cloth trailed from the collar down to her low, v-necked bikini top. Four strips of cloth, one on each side and one in front and back, were the only covering of her six pack abs. The colors of light and dark lay reversed on either side as they trailed down to her sinfully high booty shorts. The same silver rings that haunted her arms encircled her legs. The only difference was now the light bore the chains whereas the darkness was free. To top off her interesting attire was a pair of combat boots. The light side was red, smooth-style leather, while the darkness was rough leather colored black. The calf high boots had opposite colored laces intertwining up the front.

"I'm the angel of life and death." She stated simply. "You realize that you shouldn't be doing this?" Her musical voice implied that he should've known.

"What're you talkin' 'bou', sexy laaa'y?" The angel sighed, trying not lose her temper.

"You need not strip your magic." she explained, "Harry needs time to think." Severus went cold sober when Harry's name was mentioned.

"What do you mean, 'he needs time to think'!" He yelled at the glorified being.

"Would you sit down!" she snapped, the hold on her temper finally breaking. Thunder rolled, the sound ominously close. It sounded every time she took a step. Slowly, she advanced towards him, her presence seeming to get bigger as she got closer. "Harry needs time to think. You don't let him have it and he will slowly go insane." Each word she spoke was deliberately cold and precise. Her speech was slow, making sure he clearly understood.

"Could you at least tell me what the hell happened to cause this?"

"You." She stated simply, as if it were as clear as day, and vanished into the surrounding night.

**_HPHPHPHPHPHP_**

"Why?" He screamed at the invisible silencing charms erected around his bed. "Why does that God Damn Mother Fucker believe he can hurt me and think I will be fine?"  
_  
'I think you have some issues.' A voice inside his mind stated soberly.  
_  
"What was that?"  
_  
"You should ask who. That would be more correct. I am your conscience. Your mind has named me Trigger Riley.'  
_  
"Shut up. You have no place in this and I shouldn't even be talking to a figment of my imagination."  
_  
'Wrong. I popped in to tell you what a fool you are for disregarding everything I have told you over the years.'  
_  
"You should be talking. Is it any wonder why I am upset with all the freakin' insecurities I hold; thanks to you."  
_  
'Sooo... do not involve me in that. I talked to that 'idea' and he seemed deeply bullied by the anger manifesting in here. I straightened him up but you are acting as a child.'  
_  
"Oh yes, and talking to you is making me more sane." His thoughts dripping immeasurably with sarcasm.  
_  
'So shut it, get up, find Severus, and work this misunderstanding out.'  
_  
"Where were you a week ago when I started this?"  
_  
'Playing Poker.'  
_  
With that, Harry once again felt alone in his own mind. It was then that he made his decision to find Severus. Somehow.

The barriers had dropped while he conversed with himself. All he could think about was Severus. Almost instantaneously, Harry appeared in Severus' bedroom chamber to find a buzzed Potions Master drowning in his own crimson liquid.

"Sev..."

"..." Severus had drifted into a lovely unconscious state that left him only aware of himself being moved into a more comfortable surrounding.

"Sev, wake up. Please don't do this. You left me once but you are not going to leave me for good. I am too damn stubborn to let you take the easy way out." Harry had managed to stop the blood and close the wounds into thin, angry red lines. They were too deep to even erase magically.

Severus groaned as Harry tucked him in. A cold cloth placed on his forehead; Harry pulled up a chair next to the bed. They both had a long night ahead of them.

The day was far away when the first of many heartbreaking screams were heard. Severus was shaking madly in his bed. Though his body was asleep, he was clawing relentlessly on the newly healed skin.

The skin was chaffed but Harry's first thought as his eyes burst open was to stop Severus from doing any more damage than what was already there. Harry jumped up; his chair, a long forgotten and now at his feet from the force. He placed strong, Quidditch trained hands on to his former professor, intent on waking him, but Severus was unreachable. The slumbering man was trapped between sleep and reality; scared by a terror most great to reduce him to this quivering child-like state.

Finally, Harry came up with a solution to calm the poor man down. He left the room shortly to retrieve the proper potions and placed them on the nightstand, just out of pummeling range. After that, it became a battle to see who would have the upper hand. Harry managed to straddle Severus' hips and magically bind his hands to the bed. This worked long enough to get the potion contents emptied into his throat. He rubbed Severus throat to ease them down and released his invisible grip on the older wizard. He crawled carefully up to the headboard, pulling Severus in his lap, and settled back. It was heartbreaking to see a reserved and unbreakable man reduce to this. Unconsciously, he raked his fingers slowly through the dark tresses and whispered nothings to him. Harry didn't know if he could be heard but anything was better than feeling helpless. He _had_- no, _needed_ - to let Severus no that there was something - _someone_ - waiting for him. Someone who loved him with all his heart.

There was a green-eyed beauty; one who would wait a thousand lifetimes for his Avenging Angel to come back to him. **_He_ **would wait to be taken home.


	2. Promises and Changes in Battle

These Poems are mine...Hope you all liked. This is meant to keep you guessing as to what is going on. I hope you all review. if you have any ideas?'s, requests, or anything else...feel free to tell me. I enjoy hearing them and am known to change bits of things if another author has a special request. I will try to update soon.

**Promises  
**_  
Cradled in my arms  
You shook the life away  
Haunted by the living Dreams  
Willing the phantoms away _

Your strength is unmatchable  
And only times when you're asleep  
Does the horrors grasp your fragile life  
Forever they will keep

I watch the shivers drain you  
The tears you try to hold  
Letting problems pool behind the walls  
Draining your body cold

Now as your last breath is taken  
I hold your shaking hand  
You promise to forever wait  
I promise all I can

* * *

**Changes in the Battle  
**_  
I have lost the war  
The fires died last night  
My final reserve  
Gone from conscious sight _

I have lost the battle  
My tired soul seeks to flee  
Desires left out in the cold  
The shadows have abandoned me

I have lost the fight  
My strength drains down  
Weary eyes watch the scars  
Past troubles know now

I have lost illusions  
Reality hit full force  
Fear I felt is dimmed but damned  
My life has changed it's course


End file.
